Locked Out
by Crysania
Summary: Fluffapalooza prompt: Belle has locked herself out in the rain and only Gold's shop is open.


She heard the click only seconds before she realized what it meant. "Damn," she muttered. "Keys." They had to be there somewhere, right? She dug around in her purse, pulled out wallet and the mascara she never left home without and the lip gloss that she forgot was in there, pulled out a few random tissues and some receipts that were probably a month or two old. "Keys!" she shouted as her hand closed on something metallic and hard.

And yes, they were keys.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

At least for a few seconds. When she realized they were the keys to her father's place…in _Australia_ …she groaned.

The keys to the library? She squinted through the window into the darkness beyond. There was just a glint of _something_ on the floor. She couldn't make out exactly what it was, but she knew. They were inside. She was outside. And the door between them was locked tight.

"Perfect," she muttered, shoving everything back inside her purse. "Just perfect." It wasn't exactly the _first_ time this had happened to her. During her first week of working at the library she had left with her nose in a book and simply forgotten the keys. The door had locked behind her and she ended up having to walk all the way to the town hall and beg to be let into her own place. She had _vowed_ after that. _Vowed_. That she would never ever be locked out again.

But here she was.

And she didn't even have town hall to save her. It was well past closing time on a Friday for the town hall. Even Granny's Diner wasn't open that day. It was unusual for the diner to be closed, but, well…it was Granny's birthday and Ruby's tradition was to close up shop and take _her_ out to a nice restaurant. Let her get off her feet. Everyone knew about it. Everyone celebrated it. Hell, half the residents were probably across town at Tony's celebrating _with_ them.

The world was shut down around her and the only thing left for her to do, really, was to make the long trek to Tony's to find someone who might be able to at least let her into the Inn or find a set of keys for the library.

How far was it anyway?

The town was tiny, probably only a few miles from end to end, but that still meant well over a mile of walking. In heels.

And…

"Oh bloody _hell_ ," Belle muttered as the first raindrop hit her head. Big fat raindrops. One after another as she clung to the doorway and tried to keep under the small… _too damned small_ …overhang.

Well, there was nothing to be done about it. She took a deep breath and stepped out into the rain. She was soaked in mere moments as it started to rain harder. At least it wasn't…

"Oh come _on_!" she shouted into the wind, watching as the world around her lit up for a moment. She didn't remember the weather channel calling for a thunderstorm, but then again, she supposed she would have to actually listen to the weather to know that. She was probably reading when it was on the radio that morning. What did it matter anyway? Her workplace was directly below her apartment _in the same building_.

She headed off, moving as fast as she could in her heels, wrapping her far too thin coat around herself as she trudged through the rain and wind. A mile. She could do this. She _had_ to do this.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed lights. _Lights_. The entire street was dark but one store still had lights on and she knew whose store it was without even having to see the sign above it. Because only one person wouldn't shut down for Granny's big birthday bash. Only one person would keep to himself, keep his shop open. _Gold_.

And while she hadn't had any contact with the man since she moved into town, though she knew all the stories about him, she still breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she could offer to pay him to drive her to Tony's and get the keys from someone there.

When she pushed open the door, the merry jingle of the bells surprised her. She hadn't ever been in the shop before, but she couldn't say she would have expected such a happy sound to greet her. The people of the town had been pretty clear. Gold was a monster, not one to be trifled with, and she should thank her lucky stars that the library was owned by the town and not by _him_. And she couldn't help but wonder, as she heard that sound, if perhaps they were wrong about him.

There was no sign of the man when she stepped inside and turned to look at some of the treasures there. The sign still said "Open" though and so she knew he had to be there somewhere. But since he wasn't…well, she might as well look around first. She had always liked antiques and when she spied a bookshelf across the room stuffed full of what looked like some very old books, she let out a small squeal of delight and made her way over there.

"First editions," came the voice from behind her.

She whirled around, hand to her heart, let out a little gasp.

"You're dripping on my floor," he pointed out and Belle glanced down.

"It's raining," she said. Rather stupidly, really.

"I can see that." The half smirk on his face was not unkind, but she cringed nonetheless.

"I'm…" She shook her head and took a deep breath. "I locked myself out."

"Ah," he said in response.

"You're the only one open," she pointed out.

"Right of course. Granny's big party and all that." He waved one hand in the air, almost too nonchalant. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, well…maybe I should…" She pointed at the door, took a step away.

He gave a sigh. "Miss French." She turned back to him. "I do believe I may have a towel in the back. There might even be something you could change into."

"I…wow…really?"

He gave her another one of those half smirks as he twirled the cane he was holding in one hand. "Did you think I would turn you out?"

"I…"

He leaned slightly forward. "Or maybe you thought I'd take you out back and murder you." His face was serious. _Dead_ serious. And for a moment she just _stared_ at him.

 _Would he?_

And then that smirk returned and he turned away and she finally let out a small huff of laughter.

"Come then, Miss French. Join me in my lair."

She followed behind him and wondered how many people ever got to see what was behind the curtains that separated the store from his back area. She suspected she might be the first one. Mr. Gold was not known for being friendly. Quite the opposite, really. He was known for being a _monster_. She had heard that word used for him so many times that she often ended up calling him _The Beast_ in her head. As if he were part of a fairy tale and not just the overly rich landlord that the entire town was scared would raise their rent.

Stepping into the back room left her gaping.

If the front part of the store seemed to be full of interesting objects, the back part was even more so. Crammed full of _things_ of all sorts, every inch of space covered in something. His desk, a beautiful old one that Belle would guess came from at least the 19th century had multiple things in various states of repair and disrepair atop it, items were shoved into every corner of the floor. The umbrella stand held not only an umbrella, but a few canes, and what looked like a chair leg or two.

She was still staring at it when she became aware of something moving off to her left. Gold was standing there, holding out the towel he had offered her. "If you would like, there's a clean t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms…" She took the towel as she turned to follow his gaze to the small cot that was hidden somewhere behind the desk and a few large clocks.

"Do you _sleep_ here?" she asked and then clapped her hand over her mouth. Everyone knew where Gold lived. Large house. Ridiculously pink. No one had ever been _in_ it, of course, but they all knew whose house it was.

"Sometimes," he answered, the moment stretching out as Belle bit her lip and Gold looked away from her. "I'll just…"

"Right," she said quickly and he stepped out to allow her time to change. She stripped down and dried herself off quickly before tossing on the clothes he had offered. They were soft and warm and _dry_. Which may have been the most important thing. Her hair was still wet and so she dug in her purse and pulled out the one rubber band she could find in the bottom of it. She pulled her hair up and looped it around, keeping the wet mass off her shoulders and the dry t-shirt.

"I'm decent," she called and Gold came back in immediately. As if he had been waiting right outside the curtain. She wasn't _quite_ sure, but she thought she saw a little pink on his cheeks. "Thanks," she said quickly and he nodded.

"Tea then?"

"Yes. Please?" Tea she could handle. Tea was simple. Tea was easy. Tea gave her something to do with her hands.

"Excellent. I'll just…" He held out his hands. "If you want me to I can throw your clothes in the dryer…"

"Right. Of course." A dryer. Of course he had a dryer in the back of his shop. She was starting to believe he actually _did_ live there and not in the house she was told was his. Wouldn't that be a real kicker, going back to Ruby and telling her Gold lived in his _shop_. The landlord who owned everything living on a cot in the back of a small pawn shop. She almost giggled at the thought.

But he was being so _nice_ , not the monster she was told he was, that she simply handed over the clothes and let him take them back and toss them into the dryer. He returned moments later and that half grin was back. "They won't be pretty, but they'll be dry."

"And I won't have to go to Tony's and explain why I'm wearing your pajamas."

His lips quirked at the words and for a moment she was sure she saw an _actual_ smile there. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to cause dear old Granny to have a heart attack."

Belle leaned slightly toward him. "Forget Granny. I think _Ruby_ would be the one to have a heart attack!"

And he laughed. He actually laughed and it made Belle lean back just slightly and cock her head to the side. He was handsome when his face had that bit of joy on it. His eyes weren't narrowed, his face was open and honest for that one fleeting moment. And she realized she _liked_ it.

She was not expecting that. Not at all.

He stepped away as the tea pot started to whistle and she was able to take a deep breath. She _liked_ Mr. Gold. She found him _attractive_ …

"Milk?" She blinked hard and turned to look at him.

"What kind of tea is it?"

And he _smiled_ again. "PG Tips. It's a…"

"English black tea," she finished for him. "I know. A dash of milk then, no sugar." He set the cup in front of her and she took a sip. "Perfect," she murmured, wrapping her hands around the cup and enjoying the warmth.

"There aren't many here who would appreciate a proper cup of tea," he said as he sat down across from her.

"Yes well, have you _seen_ the stuff they have at Granny's? Burgers they may do well, but tea?" She made a face.

"Indeed," he answered with. "Not that I've had their burgers," he amended.

"Never?" Belle couldn't help the note of surprise that crept into her voice.

"Never."

"Don't like…"

"Granny's," he interrupted with. "I don't like Granny's. Or Granny, really, to be honest."

Belle just shook her head. "How can you not like _Granny_?" Everyone loved Granny. She was kind, a bit sarcastic, snappy with comebacks and easy with praise when it was deserved. She was a tough old lady, but everyone loved her. Well, _almost_ everyone.

He didn't answer her question and instead just took a sip of tea.

She didn't know what to say, really. She knew why Granny disliked _him_. She and Ruby had been rather vocal about that, after all. _He's a monster Belle. Don't go into that shop Belle. Don't ever buy one of his properties Belle. He'll eat you alive Belle._

Apparently he would serve her tea and keep her warm. Odd, that. He definitely wasn't who he said he was.

They sipped their tea in silence for a moment and Belle felt that strange feeling creep up inside her again, a bit of feeling out of place and awkwardness and yet at the same time feeling _home_. Yes, _that_ was the odd feeling. She felt at home here, among the old first editions of books and the antiques and even Mr. Gold, who watched her with an unreadable expression.

She wanted to say something else.

She wasn't even sure _what_ to say. And really, she felt just a tad bit ridiculous sitting in the back of his shop in the middle of a rain storm, hair still damp and wearing _his_ pajamas. What _does_ one say in that situation exactly? She didn't even know him. _She wanted to though_. And that might have been the most awkward part of it all.

Belle had only just arrived in town when she heard about the infamous Mr. Gold. _Don't go to that shop_ , the nice woman at the diner told her. _Mr. Gold's? No one goes in there. And with good reason_ , said the man who stopped her from walking in the door to the shop on her first big jaunt around town. His voice had been just dark and worried enough that she had turned away from the shop.

And yet it turned out that he was not what they said he was. She was glad of that. And becoming more glad by the moment.

"Miss French?"

She blinked once at the sound of his voice. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Are you quite alright?" He sounded almost concerned. _Concerned_ …

She blinked again and looked up at him. "I…"

"Your clothes," he suddenly interrupted with. She glanced down at herself. "I mean…they're dry."

"Oh. Right." She stood suddenly, almost upending her teacup in the process. "I should probably…"

"Yes," he answered her with, standing as well and stepping back. "I should let you…"

"Right." She could feel a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I'll just…" He waved a hand at the curtain as he backed up and then turned and disappeared out into the front of his shop.

 _Wow_.

She rushed off to the dryer and grabbed her clothes. They were wrinkled of course and she didn't dare ask him if he had an iron in the store. In all honesty, he probably had someone who ironed his clothes _for_ him. He was always perfectly pressed and neat, his suits both expensive and clearly custom tailored. You didn't get a suit to fit you like _that_ without someone tailoring it to your body.

And she tried not to think about the person who got to do such a thing.

 _My gosh, what is_ wrong _with me?_

She was dressed and folding the pajamas and robe up as quickly as possible after those roaming thoughts. The last thing she needed was for him to walk back there while she was standing around, half naked, staring off into space. And so the best thing she could do was throw her outfit back on and rush out front.

He was there when she stepped out, very carefully not watching the curtain. He had turned the sign to "Closed" at some point. She offered a small smile as he turned to her. "I should be going, then." Her voice was small, almost hesitant. She wasn't sure she actually _wanted_ to go. And it was still raining, though it had at least slowed its downpour a little. _A good soaking rain_ her father used to tell her. _Good for the crops_. He hadn't been a farmer, or at least not any sort of decent one. He was into flowers, though he had once tried being a vegetable farmer. "Maybe I could borrow an umbrella?" she asked as she came to stand near the door, watching the way the wind whipped through the street, the occasional bit of lightning off in the distance.

"Don't be ridiculous," Gold muttered.

"I'm sorry?" she said as she turned back to him. He was carrying the umbrella she had asked for and shrugging on a large overcoat as he stepped closer to her.

"I'll drive you there."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

He watched her for a moment before that half smirk reappeared. "Ah yes, I'm sure you've heard stories about me."

"I…well.." She glanced away, bit her lip. "Yes. Of course, but…"

He leaned a little closer, the half smirk turning into a full one. "They're all true."

She shook her head. "If they were true you wouldn't have even let me in your shop."

"Right…so ride?" He turned away from her for a moment and picked up his cane, leading the way to the door. She couldn't refuse. He was being a gentleman, holding the door open with the hand that also gripped the cane, holding the umbrella up so she couldn't get wet.

She gave him a quick curtsey, a small grin. "Why thank you sir."

"Of course," he said with a small bow as they exited the building. _Definitely not who they say he is_.

The ride to Tony's was quiet and really, almost too quick. They arrived before she could think of anything proper to say. Really, she didn't even _know_ what she wanted to say to him, what she _wanted_ even. She started to open the door when he leaned over suddenly and put a hand on her arm.

She froze.

Turned back toward him.

His hand retreated and she noticed his eyes seemed a bit overbright in the dimness of the car. "You'll get soaked again," he murmured. And then he was getting out of the car, umbrella at the ready.

She stepped out with him and he saw her to the door, carefully holding the umbrella over her head as she grasped the handle and started to step inside. She turned back to him briefly, murmured a quick thank you and then opened the door fully. He retreated almost immediately.

"Belle!" she heard Ruby call. "I didn't think you were coming!" The other woman grabbed her arm and yanked her inside.

"I didn't. I got locked out…" Belle started to say.

"Did you walk here?" Ruby's eyes were wide as she spoke.

"I got a ride," Belle said quickly.

"But everyone is _here_ ," Ruby responded with, looking over Belle's shoulder with that look of curiosity that meant trouble.

Belle tried to steer her further away from the door. "Not everyone," she muttered as Ruby pushed back slightly and moved past her.

"Not…" Belle was right behind her, ducking around the much taller woman to see Gold stepping off the steps and making his way to his car. "Gold?" Ruby asked, turning to her with horrified eyes. " _Gold_ gave you a ride?"

Belle bit her lip, looked away from Ruby, who now had her hand on her hip and was staring at her. Granny was making her way over and she could see Archie watching them with concerned eyes.

"I…" She turned away from them and saw Gold getting into his car. "Look Ruby I'll be right back. I can explain everything later." And she rushed back out into the rain.

When she caught up with Gold, ducking underneath his umbrella, she could still hear Ruby's voice calling her name.

"Miss French." Gold's voice was laced with surprise. "You're getting yourself wet again."

"I don't care," she said quickly. "I just…" _What to say what to say?_ She had no idea so instead she just stood on her tip toes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "I'd like to have tea again sometime." The words came out in a rush.

He barely moved at her words, his eyes wide, brows creased a little. She wasn't even sure he had heard her or understood what he meant. _She_ wasn't quite sure what she meant. Had she really just asked the infamous pawnbroker for a date? _Yes…yes, Belle, that is_ exactly _what you did._ He finally seemed to realize she was waiting for _some_ sort of response and she watched as he shook himself slightly. "I think I'd like that," he finally said. The words were hesitant, no great declaration of love or attraction, but it was a start.

She reached out and squeezed his arm. "I should be going." And there was honest regret there.

"Of course," he said with a slight incline of his head.

With a sigh, she rushed back inside. Explaining _this_ little development to Ruby…and Granny…and everyone else in the damned town was not going to be easy.


End file.
